Make Him Love Me
by Virety-Enten
Summary: When hermione wants something she will do anything to get it. ss/hg
1. Chapter 1

Narcissi Malfoy was walking in her garden overlooking the planting of new flowers; her name sake actually, when she heard the sound of apparition. Walking back to the house she handed her gardening gloves, which were quite dirty indeed, and her gardening robes to her house elf Prin. Wondering who it was as there was no one expected and even no one was allowed access this particular month to the Manor, also perturbed the Mistress. Their home was hosting the Dark Lord until he found another location of convenience. Narsissa did not mind though. She was loyal to her husband and thereby loyal to the Dark Lord. He mostly kept to himself in the deepest heavily warded sub dungeons holding 'court' as it were. Checking herself, in the wall mirror that followed her down the hall, she made sure she was presentable for her uninvited guest.

With a thunderclap of apparition following her Hermione walked with severe determination in her step toward Malfoy Manor. She had finally had her fill of that overbearing, under appreciative, snarky man that claimed to be her mentor when in fact she felt he was more of a dementor.

Today was perfect. Her hair behaved itself. Crookshanks II had presented her with three mice that had somehow gotten into her trunk and attempted to eat a book she kept there for safekeeping.

Thank goodness for magic or those pests could have damaged her prized never-ending diary, or in her mind a detailed account of her life from age six to present.

Her good day continued into breakfast when she and the Potions Master ordered the same meal. Bacon, hot but soft, buttered hard roll, and a glass of pumpkin juice with two ice cubes instead of the customary three. When the meals appeared at the same time, she was a bit shocked. The professor however looked at the plate and tucked in without a hint of recognition at the coincidence. Hermione did not care though.

Somehow, since she was a 6th year she discovered her attraction to the mean tempered man that lurked in the dungeons of Hogwarts, and true to her nature she looked to logic, tamped down her burgeoning feelings and physical tinglings and dove deeper into her work. She graduated with every honor and highest marks seen in 50 years. All but one. Potions Master Snape decided to mark her final grade of her schooling year's one point lower than his.

One point! Hermione had words that evening with him. She tore into the snake as viciously as a griffin. In the end he gained a grudging respect, outwardly of course, as he had admired her for years on the inside.

Soon after graduating, she was flooded with apprenticeship offers. At first, she deigned every one and stated that she would choose after she finished university. 6 years later emerged a new Hermione. She quadruple majored in Transfiguration, Potions, Spells, and Defense against the Dark Arts. She place top 2 in each class she took, graciously admitting a more intelligent student in Charms, and bowing to Harry in DADA naturally. After she graduated top honors, she accepted her first apprenticeship. Transfiguration Master Hobbie Higglespoon was the very best when it came to transfiguration and Hermione would learn from no one but the best. After two years with Master Higglespoon, and a glowing Masters degree, Hermione moved on to Charms Mistress Agatha Kadatha. Once again, Hermione had searched out the very best and attained another two-year apprenticeship and Masters Degree. When she had gotten the first two of her hopefully four masters' degrees, she was faced with the realization that the very best Master for DADA and Potions happened to be the same man. Professor Severus Snape. After logically deducing her situation repeatedly in her mind, even Harry was not enough for her as a teacher. Moreover, when Hermione Granger put her mind to something, it is as well as done.

That was the beginning to the end for her.

Just ahead were the parlor doors that lead to the reception area of the Malfoy home. Hermione could see a flash of gold slide by an opening in the heavy brocade curtains. As she reached the door, it slid open to reveal the stunning Mistress Narcissi Malfoy. A long golden dress flowed elegantly down her slight curves and hugged her nicely. Any woman would seem plain next to her. Hermione was not to be glamored today however. She was on a mission.

Hermione and Narcissi had met on a few occasions and had developed a faint appreciation for the other. Hermione saw the faint Gryffindor in Narcissi and Narcissi saw the Slytherin in Hermione.

Opening her arms in a gesture of welcome Narcissi stepped toward Hermione.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Hermione stopped just short of the open arms and mock kissed both cheeks in welcome.

"Cissi, I'm afraid I must be rude although I wish I did not have to be. I need to speak to Lord Voldemort. Now."

Although she spoke softly as if she were admiring a dress or flowers there was a tone underneath that shook Narcissi. Never in her encounters with the witch had she heard this, pain. Narcissi knew the sound of pain. When the dark Lord was displeased, she heard it in the whimpers of lost men and some women. Dropping her arms, she walked to a table and rang a small silver bell.

A house elf winked in and then out just as quickly. Hermione stood motionless as Narcissi placed a hand on the table to steady herself. The magical aura radiating off the younger witch was staggering and Narcissi found herself a bit disoriented.

"Forgive me Hermione, but I believe we should retire to the sitting room. Follow me please."

Hermione followed closely but comfortably behind. Passing a large wall tapestry and two doors they arrived at a heavy wooden door and Narcissi pushed it open. Motioning to a wide armchair Narcissi slid onto a rose spangled loveseat. She summoned a two glasses and floated one over to Hermione. As soon as she grasped the stem, it filled with a red liquid. Hermione looked up at Narcissi with questioning eyes.

"It is a self indulgence glass; it fills with the liquid of the holder's choice and is never ending. When you are finished just set it down and the liquid will disappear. No foul play between friends my dear."

Hermione could tell Narcissi was curious about her visit but knew better than to ask. Hermione felt bad but this was important and soon started to get agitated. Just as she took a breath to say something to Narcissi, the door opened and Lucius walked in. Quickly Hermione placed down the glass and stood facing the blond Master of Malfoy Manor. She saw Narcissi stand unsteadily and slip from the room silently. After a moment when Hermione knew she was out of earshot Lucius spoke.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

His voice slid over her skin making her wish she had a cleansing charm for creeps.

"That knowledge is for The Dark Lord and as you are not he then I have nothing to say to you. Now, get me an audience with the Dark Lord, Malfoy."

Lucius stood there in utter disbelief. This impertinent little witch was ordering him around in his own house! He would show her who was Master here!

"Crudus Nex!*"

Lucius hissed the curse and a smirk started to slide onto his face when he saw that Hermione was not falling to the ground bleeding from every opening on her body. IIn fact, she looked very peeved. Finally, he broke the curse and stared open mouthed at the witch tapping her foot on the thick carpeting.

"If you are quite finished, I really do need to see Voldemort, preferably today. I do not have time for your petty spells and sad attempts at killing me. Do you know who I am? I am the brightest witch of this age! I am a Master in the arts of 3 different magical degrees and have had plenty of practical use in each so if you continue to think I'm a 12 year old girl with her head in a book and out of touch with reality you are sadly mistaken Mister Malfoy. Now get The Dark Lord now or you will see just how much I know."

Hermione scared Lucius in that short speech and he found himself almost running down the final corridor leading to the Dark Lords rooms. Upon his practically wrenching open the door, he found his Lord to be holding a small mirror and the ghost of a smile playing on his thin lips. Placing the mirror n the nightstand, he stood and turned to Lucius.

"Well my dear boy, let's not keep the young Miss waiting shall we?"

With that, he threw a powder onto the ground, that puffed deep purple captured him into it and out of the room. A moment's disorientation and then he stood full height to address the fiery hellion.

"Misss Granger I presume?"

Hermione held back a slight shiver as the creature that materialized out of purple smoke addressed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The castle was surely working against him. The stairways kept moving before he got to them or a door would just Move. He was absolutely infuriated enough that he was half tempted to Accio his broom when the Headmistress cat gargoyle appeared around the next bend. The gargoyle sprang aside at the Potion Masters 'tartan kitten' and he strode quickly up the spiral stairs. **_

_**Head Mistress Minerva was sitting at her desk looking over papers when Severus billowed into her office looking quite put out. **_

"_**Minerva, you have to help me. Hermione has lost it. I found this on her pillow this morning when I didn't see her at breakfast."**_

_**He handed the note to the Headmistress.**_

_**Severus,**_

_**By the time you read this I will have already completed my mission. I hope you can understand my logic. You are the only thing in my world. I will never lose you, or you I, so I am going to secure our future. The future we will never have if we left it to Harry. Loving and powerful as he is, I just don't think he can pull it off himself, prophesy or not. I can however. I am not deemed the brightest witch in the wizarding world for nothing. I am an accomplished spell and charm mistress and I'm pretty decent against dark arts, knowing a few things myself, and should the need possibly arise I have a well detailed contingency plan that will make itself know should anything untoward happen to me in my mission. Severus, I love you, I need you, I hold dear to my heart that one day you will see me for Me, and not the student I was all those years ago. Please don't find me, I will return to you. I always will Professor.**_

_**Yours always forever**_

_**Hermione**_

**Minerva frowned at the note. This didn't sound anything like the headstrong, determined and focused witch the Headmistress had the pleasure of teaching and knowing as a friend and colleague. This sounded like a simpering 5****th**** year lusting after her professor. Looking up at the normally snarky and sullen Potion Master in the state he was in was disconcerting and most unpleasant. His hair was loose and looked as if he ran through the forbidden forest looking for Hermione. His many buttoned overcoat was open and thrown on hastily. His robes were no where in sight. The Severus Snape Minerva taught and now worked with was not this man. The hollow under his eyes was never present even at his worst return from the Dark Lord. His typically steady hands shook with a violence that cried out 'terror'. **

**Suddenly something snapped into place in her head. Severus and Hermione were in love. With…each other. The idea was there but it was hard to digest none the less. How had this slipped by her notice? Albus had once told her that the castle was more alive than not and that it 'spoke' to the Head of the school. **

**So far the only thing it had told her was that there was a leak in the side left corridor down in the sub-dungeons where a few precious scrolls were residing. It did this by putting a leak above her bed. Cold water was not what she wanted to feel as she climbed into bed that night. It was a long day with an even longer one the day after. Needless to say the Head Mistress kept a close eye and ear open for the castle and its needs. **

**However there was no gossip factor as there had been for the previous Head Master. This news of unknown romance had shocked her, but her friends needed her and her Gryffindor courage flared to the fore.**

"**Severus, do you know what her 'mission' was? Did she tell you something, any inkling of her motive?"**

**Severus seemed blank as he stared at the letter in her hand and the tears rolled down his pale cheeks in a way that made her think that he had never cried so hard in his life. She had to snap him back so she took her teacher posture and asserted her authority.**

"**Mr. Snape. Look at me! Tell me what you know. Now!"**

**Minerva snapped at Severus and for a moment a flinch appeared to shake his form but then the light died again. **

"**She…she said that she could do it. That she could free me, us, everyone… I tried so hard to stop her, but she really is one hell of a witch. She had me bound gagged and petrified before I could even take a step toward her to stop her. I…I don't know what to do. I just don't…" **

**At that moment his sobs turned to a hiss of pain as he grasped his forearm. The Dark Mark was summoning him to The Dark Lord's side. With a look toward the mirror at his horrid appearance, His shoulders visibly slumped at the sight. Minerva saw this display of defeat and sighed. **

"**Severus, I'm going to cast glamour on you. Just wear it until you can come back to us. Now go. I don't want his wrath to build in your absence." **

**With a whisper and a flick of her wand the Potion Masters appearance returned to its usual glower and pale indifference. Severus then stood, coughed and apparated. **

**Minerva was still holding the letter to Severus. Looking down at it she sat at the large desk that took up quite a bit of floor space. Seeing her former student in the condition he was in reminded her painfully of her own anguish at the death of her secret love. Albus was her true mate and they share long years and warm nights together. Minerva sat back and warded the door as the first of many tears that night started down her flushed cheeks. **

"**Oh, Severus; Hermione; please, please find each other safe and well and may you succeed in the destruction of that evil man that controls too many to kill and killed many, many more himself. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well things seem to be going down hill for Sev huh?**_

_**Ahem, I do believe I have told you Repetledly Not to call me 'Sev' haven't I 'Vi'?**_

_**Uhh! Okay okay! just not Vi! let's agree, no name shortening. Agreed?**_

_**Agreed. Now, what are you doing? You are making my little Ravenclaw book worm into a Griffendor moron. Marching up the Malfoy manor and demonading the Dark Lord! Are you insane she's gonna get hurt!**_

_**Dear love sick Severus. She will be fine. She is so smart I'm surprised her brain hasn't exploded all over the page yet. Just you watch, she can take care of herself. Now hush and pay attention to the verbal whipping your master gives her.**_

"_Misss Granger I presume?"_

_Hermione held back a slight shiver as the creature that materialized out of purple smoke addressed her._

Still seated and tapping her wand lightly on her insole, Hermione cut right to the quick.

"Voldemort, or do you prefer Dark Lord? Ah well it doesn't matter. If you haven't figured why I'm here I will tell you. I want Severus. For me. I am here to lay claim to him and…"

Here she paused in hesitation and nervousness. The Dark Lord's serpentine face showed no reaction so far, although he knew the reasoning behind her pause had nothing to do with fear of him. He was still in his receiving posture and still standing. He hadn't even blinked yet. This normally intimidated anyone in his following stupid enough to show bravery in his presence. It had little to no effect on the girl. He knew that she was far more protected than any one magical person he had ever seen. He also knew that she was here on a mission and her nature would not let her back down till her goal was in securely in hand and hers. It was this kind of tenacity and determination that had gotten himself so far. He had an inkling of admiration for the girls intelligence and knew better than to assume her stupid in any way, shape or form. This mud blood, no, rather unfortunately born a muggle but no worse for it, was what he wished most of his pureblood followers were capable of. In that moment of slight admiration, he determined to have her for himself, and if that meant somehow getting Severus for her, than by himself! It will be done! Muahahahaaa. Hmm, he noticed she seemed to be at an impasse within herself, a little prompting and prodding could be useful information tools when Legilimency was unavailable.

"Yes, Miss Granger, please do go on. I am absolutely riveted by your presence if truth be told. So tell me if I have the 'gist' of your visit. Ahem, you, Miss Hermione Granger, muggle born and best friend to Harry Potter, the prophesized golden boy who will eventually 'do me in' as it were, want to, own; possess; and generally 'Have' Severus Snape, a very close personal death-eater of mine, a son if I were stretching the point thin, and thereby take the most loyal and dedicated and dare I say intelligent servant I have in my army, to…? What? What do you think will happen if you seize your intended prey?

Do you even know anything about your self imposed intended? If you believe he is a hard man with a gooey goodness center that you must crack open and reveal to the world, I fear I must tell you that disappointment is at your door and getting ready to knock my dear. He is not a hard man at all, but a vulnerable one with fears and a destiny of his own. What makes you think you can be anything more to him now than you were as a student? Hm?"

Voldemort finished his mock chastisement and the range of emotions that played across her face and burned in her eyes just about hypnotized him as he watched her reaction in fascination. Never before in this cursed half life he lived for so long now did he see the display before him on any other person. She shifted in her seat tapping her wand on her insole rapidly and with a bit of force now.

Ah, so he struck a nerve then did he? Well, let's just test those limits shall we? He checked his wards and protective charms again before he continued.

"Tell me, little girl, what exactly do you think Severus would see in you anyway? You are half his age, and though the perks of such a gap are obvious but the downfalls are numerous indeed. Severus is quite a wealthy man Hermione. How would any of us know that you aren't just after his fortune? Playing the love stricken warrior child…"

At that comment Hermione visibly stiffened, her wand stopped tapping and the fire in her eyes caught the once Tom Riddle and held him as his Nagini did with her live dinner. She stood without seeming to move, her wand raised and pointed at his right breast, aiming for a pendant she knew he kept away from his heart, in the same manner. Voldemort snapped back and realized their position. Him inches from her leaning down and in, her standing rigid and wand poised to kill. He knew this was it. He pushed to far and she was out for blood. Thinking quickly he tried direct and to the point.

"As I was saying, you are everything he could want and very well need. I was testing your limits and found you to be the epitome of what I desire in my pure blood servants yet find in only half bloods. Yes, you and the Half Blood Prince, our dear Severus. So now what do we do? Shall I die here today by Your hand? Are you going to disrupt time and space by killing me? Will you really deign Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, His destiny? And for what? Tell me Hermione. For what?"

Hermione stood fixed on his true heart. A pendant that he kept around his neck and that always swung to the right, furthest point from his heart it could get. She was heavily warded and charmed. Nothing could touch her and anything she cast would magnify and amplify threefold onto the target. A simple expelliaramus would take off his hand effectively. So now she had to make a choice. This had gone out of control. It was time to rein herself in and continue on her mission. As meticulously planned.

**Very Short but the next chappie is almost ready. Do you like?**


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort saw the cogs and wheels turning in Hermione's head as she took stock of her situation and reevaluated her position. A decision seemed to be reached and her wand twitched a fraction of an inch downward, away from a kill shot but still aimed at his general form. Seizing the opportunity, Voldemort set his own motives into motion.

"So, Misss Granger. How about we sit and discuss this like rational magic wielding people, shall we? Maybe we can come up with a solution beneficial to all parties involved. Now, the ground work, you want Severus for yourself, correct?"

There was a pregnant silence before Hermione became aware that she was supposed to provide a response.

"Cor..Correct."

Somehow she thought this would not go so smoothly and there would be a battle where she would be victorious as the superior magical being. But the former Tom was being completely amicable and was even working with her to achieve her goal. If it wasn't for his snake-like appearance she would have thought this was a simple brainstorming study session. Huh.

"Well now that we have ground work lets fill it in. Please feel free to add input at any time dear. Severus is the point of focus here yes?"

Hermione nodded.

"And exactly how will this 'relationship' work? Now, now. No need to get ruffled, it was just a question that needed answering. You are a twenty-"

"Seven"

"Yes, a twenty seven year old woman who is more knowledgeable about the world than any witch I've met with her legs closed mind you. Ha ha, ah Misss Granger, I do believe that blush creeping across your skin is most charming on you. Do not think I am not versed in the ways of women and witches dear but you have nothing to fear from me. It would seem you are not alone in your plight. I was going to keep this to myself but I am quite taken by you and I have the strangest feeling that honesty would be much more effective with you than lies. So, here it is, I want you Hermione. Hold your gasp, I want you for different reasons than Severus. You are, as I said before, you are the epitome of what I desire in my pure blood servants. But you are so much more still. You're the beautiful brain that has the ability to sweep a man like Severus off his feet and woo him to you, you demanded an audience, and received one as well, with the Dark Lord! And not only will you live to tell about it, I am hoping you will join me. Severus will take my place when I'm finished with this world, and what better queen for him than you? You would keep control, not let anyone wrest the power from you or your mate. Yes, I have seen the changes in Severus. Truth be told I had thought that he would come to me and ask for amnesty for you. Ah, I see. So you didn't think I would notice my favorite minion acting like a love sick puppy under tight restraint? The glazed eyes when I know he is thinking about you. At least now I know it's you and not some bubble headed simpering witch that would ruin him and make him less. But you, you wouldn't make him less in any way. In fact, I do believe that you and him have enough combined power and intelligence to be a force to be reckoned with. So, here is my proposal. I will do all and I mean all, in my power to sway Severus toward you in a more, open matter. That is the issue is it not? He would deny himself and you if only to hold his position of teacher, death eater, spy, double agent and snarky bastard. Ha! Hermione, I know more than you think. I know you think the Potions Master is a double agent spy for the Order, I also know that he is not Dumbledore's main concern as he is mine. Severus will be a dark wizard forever, but let me let you in on a secret, dark isn't always evil. Do you not turn off the lights to see? Stars are visible in the dark of night, not the light of day, and although I do love a good cloud watching now and again I prefer the twinkling of stars on the inky black of the sky. Do you agree Hermione? Do you see where this is going? Please tell me you do. This is the most reasonable I've been to any idea not my own in a long time and I am positively a quiver with anticipation of the future. So Hermione, what do you say. I know this is a lot to take in but you must understand one last thing. I have been waiting for you my whole life. I have a nasty habit of coveting what is and isn't mine and my girl, I covet you. So, she we help each other then? You and your happily ever after, and me with a happy family of my own."

Voldemort sat back. So much information and honesty poured from the mans twisted mouth that he felt as though a stiff drink were in order. Hermione was still sitting in rapt attention and Riddle had the strangest vision of her in a classroom, quill scratching furiously and her attention like a tangible sponge filling the room and squeezing the words from him in an effort to supply her with her personal drug, information.


End file.
